That Secret Smile
by MandaPanda2
Summary: She wanted tonight to go well for him. He needed to be focused. But, now...


Disclaimer: All characters (unless otherwise specified) belong to Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, Gary Tomlin, NBC, et al and are used here strictly for non-profit entertainment purposes.  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance  
Spoilers: Entire series.  
Summary: She wanted tonight to go well for him. He needed to be focused. But, now...

* * *

"What's that about?"

Olivia's eyes flickered up as her husband's question cut through the silence. She slowly lowered the brush from her hair, watching him through the mirror's reflection. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly. He looked back at her, a curious expression on his face as he made his way towards her. "Gregory?"

"That smile," he explained, his hands settling on her shoulders. The creamy silk of her robe rippled beneath his fingers as he lightly squeezed her. "That _secret_ smile."

Guilty.

With a lilting chuckle, she replied, "S-secret smile? I don't think I know what you mean."

He chuckled too as he sat behind her on the bench, his chest to her back. As his legs settled on either side of her, he rested his palms on her thighs. Preventing her from escaping. "The one you've been wearing since I got home," he said, ignoring her attempt to interrupt. "The one that's conveniently disappeared whenever you've spoken to me."

"Gregory-"

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, darling." At least that much was the truth. "I promise," she insisted, seeing the way his face turned.

"What-"

"Darling-"

"-aren't you telling me?" he asked quietly. His chin rested on her right shoulder as he sighed, watching her intently. She shivered, the strength of his gaze somehow intensified through the mirror it bounced off. He must have felt it because his arms gently tightened as he sighed. "Liv?"

"We're going to be late," she murmured as she looked down, anxiously twisting the pearls around her neck. It was all she could do to avoid the questions screaming in his eyes. "I need to finish getting ready."

"I don't care about being late."

"But, darling, it's with clients and-"

She had convinced herself it was best to tell him after their dinner. It was an important meeting, one that had preoccupied him all week. She wanted tonight to go well for him. He needed to be focused. But, now...

"I. Don't. Care." Her mouth slowly closed as their eyes met again. "It's not important. _You_ are."

Those two words echoed in the silence and a small smile came to her face. Not the secret one that he first noticed, but a delighted one. With a trembling gesture, she nodded and gently nudged his arms loose. Slowly and carefully, she took his hands and pressed them to her stomach. Then, she sat carefully, waiting for the significance of the gesture to sink in. As her hands covered his, she felt a tremor go through him. She nodded, seeing the unasked question in his eyes. He inhaled sharply and stood quickly. "Darling?" she asked, following him in the mirror with her eyes. She turned around slowly and looked up at him.

He fell to his knees and rested his hands on her thighs. "Liv," he murmured, watching her with bewilderment clouding his brown eyes. She reached out and cupped his face as his hands crept closer to her stomach. His mouth gaped as his fingertips grazed her still-flat stomach, his breathing shaky. She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. His arms went around her, drawing her to the edge of the bench. He was quiet, gazing at her stomach for a long moment. Then, with a deliberate carefulness that made her beam, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. The first of many, she suspected.

Her fingers combed through his hair as he nuzzled her stomach. "Another baby," she sighed, happiness rising in her throat. She chuckled as he leaned up, grinning at her.

He nodded and reached up to cup her face. "Maybe it'll be a boy this time," he murmured, his lips brushing against hers.

She smiled as a bubbly warmth consumed her. A second child. A son. A son who would look _exactly_ like his father. A miniature Gregory. It was all she could think about after Dr. Robinson called with the results of her blood test. She giggled as her husband stood and pulled her into his arms. "A boy," she said as he hugged her close.

Their boy.

THE END


End file.
